jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Horses in Steel Ball Run
This article contains a list of horses featured in Steel Ball Run. Valkyrie is a 4-year-old stock horse with Australian roots and the horse that Gyro Zeppeli rides in the Steel Ball Run race. Gyro specifically chose the horse for its stamina and durability. As noted by Diego Brando, Valkyrie has a quirk where it sways suddenly to its left for every eight breaths it takes.SBR Chapter 6: The Dried-Up River; Diego Brando p.11 Valkyrie's owner dies in battle against Funny Valentine, and both the horse's and Gyro's corpse are brought back to Naples by Johnny. Valkyrie makes an appearance in ''All-Star Battle'' (PS3) as a technical playable character through Gyro. Slow Dancer *'Namesake': Slow Dancer (Boz Scaggs song/album) is an 11-year-old appaloosa and the horse that Johnny Joestar rides. Initially, it proves difficult to tame, but by the start of the race, it manages to warm up to Johnny and hoists Johnny onto the saddle by hoisting him and causing him to roll along its neck. Though Slow Dancer is old, it does not lack in stamina, and Gyro states that choosing the old horse is better due to the horse's experience, as opposed to the younger horses that hold much power but charge into danger without an afterthought.SBR Chapter 4: September 25, 1890 - 3 Hours to Start p.22 Slow Dancer makes an appearance in ''All-Star Battle'' (PS3) as a technical playable character through Johnny. Silver Bullet *'Namesake': Silver Bullet Band (backing band of Bob Segar) is a 4-year-old Arab thoroughbred and the horse that Diego Brando rides.SBR Chapter 12: First Stage: Disqualified from Victory p.14 Silver Bullet makes an appearance in ''Eyes of Heaven'' (PS3/PS4) as a technical playable character through Diego. Gets Up *'Namesake': Get Up (James Brown song) is a 3-year-old Mustang ridden by Hot Pants. In an alternate universe where the goal of the Steel Ball Run is to get the President's diamonds, an alternate Hot Pants refers to her horse as S.S. Brown.SBR Chapter 74: D4C (7) p.41 Ghost Rider in the Sky *'Namesake': Ghost Riders in the Sky is a 5-year-old mustang ridden by Mountain Tim. Hey! Ya! *'Namesake': Hey Ya! (Outkast song) is a 4-year-old quarter horse that Pocoloco rides. Despite the lack of skill demonstrated by both the rider and the horse, Hey! Ya! manages to survive and propel Pocoloco to second place in the finish line after Diego Brando (this changes to first after Diego's "disappearance"). Honoo is a 4-year-old bavarian warm blood that Norisuke Higashikata rides. Its name is Japanese for "flame". Foxy Lady *'Namesake': Foxy Lady (Jimi Hendrix song) is a 3-year-old quarter horse ridden by minor antagonist Andre Boom Boom. Little Wing *'Namesake': Little Wing (Jimi Hendrix song) is a 3-year-old quarter horse ridden by minor antagonist L. A. Boom Boom. Crosstown Traffic *'Namesake': Crosstown Traffic (Jimi Hendrix song) is a 4-year-old quarter horse ridden by minor antagonist Benjamin Boom Boom. El Condor Pasa *'Namesake': El Condor Pasa (Peruvian folk song, cover by Simon & Garfunkel) is a 7-year-old Appaloosa ridden by Mrs. Robinson. His rider is also named after a Simon & Garfunkel song. Europe Express *'Namesake': Trans-Europe Express (Kraftwerk song) is a 4-year-old Trakehner ridden by Fritz von Stroheim. #1 *'Namesake': unknown #1 is a 4-year-old Boulonnais ridden by Chinese rider Dot Han. Peg *'Namesake': Peg (Steely Dan song) is a 6-year-old Creole ridden by Spanish racer Gaucho. His rider is also named after a Steely Dan song. Ramblin' Man *'Namesake': Ramblin' Man (The Allman Brothers Band song) is a 4-year-old Pinto horse that Dixie Chicken rides. Roxanne *'Namesake': Roxanne (Police song) is 5-year-old Arab ridden by Indian racer Zenyatta Mondatta. His rider is also named after an album by Police. Zenyatta and Mondatta were Oingo and Boingo's names in Viz's American translation. Moon Flower *'Namesake': Moonflower (Santana album and song) is a 4-year-old Andalusia ridden by Mexican racer Caravan Serai. Nightrocker *'Namesake': Nut Rocker (Mussorgsky song covered by Emerson, Lake & Palmer) is a 5-year-old Arab ridden by Russian Racer Baba Yaga (also a Mussorgsky song covered by Emerson, Lake & Palmer). Country Grammar *'Namesake': Country Grammar (Nelly album) is a 4-year-old quarter horse ridden by Nellyville. Catch a Wave *'Namesake': Catch a Wave (Beach Boys song) is a 4-year-old quarter horse ridden by Sloop John B. His rider is also named after a Beach Boys song. Love Unlimited *'Namesake': Love Unlimited (Barry White's backing vocal trio) is a 5-year-old mustang ridden by Billy White. Natalie *'Namesake': Nathalie (Julio Iglesias song) is a 5-year-old palomino ridden by Iglesias. Gallery First stage outcome.jpg|First stage outcome References Category:Animals Category:Part VII Characters Category:Lists